Insecurities
by eccchii
Summary: Levy is feeling insecure about Gajeel's feelings for her and he proves her wrong. SMUT
**Insecurities**

 _Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Her small feet tiptoed a cross the cool wooden floor to the window adjacent to the bed. The young girl pulled the drapes back and opened the window slightly to let a breeze into the stuffy room. The cool night air had the lingering scent of flowers and fresh dew.

Only stories of make believe seemed to have ever told a tale of such beauty. She could only assume that only the angels in heaven could ever witness a scene so gorgeous.

Lost in her own thoughts, the girl failed to notice the man approaching behind her.

Startled by a large arm wrapping around her shoulders, she yelped in surprise.

"Coming back to bed?" The tired male's rough voice sounded.

"Y-yes, sorry for waking you. I was just restless and needed some air. Just too busy thinking." She squeaked out.

"Hmm... I guess that's understandable." He yawned into her ear. "What's bothering you then?"

The silence seemed eternal. The gears of her mind were boisterous as she choked up the courage to come out with her inquiry.

"Gajeel, what are we?"

He was taken back from the tiny girl's question. Who was she asking such a stupid question?

She scurried out of his arms and faced him.

"Sorry, I'm so dumb. Sorry for bothering you. Let's just go back to sleep. Forget everything I said." She was scolding herself mentally.

"Levy, I love you. What makes you so insecure of that?" He said pulling her back into the tight embrace. "I know that I'm not the most charismatic or the kindest person, but I sure as hell would do anything for you to be mine forever."

"Then show me, please. You only make me insecure." She retorted while becoming upset.

"Alright then let's..." He stopped mid sentence and kissed her passionately. His words could never satisfy him they way his actions would.

She was speechless. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt as if she were in a dream. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

Cheeks stained crimson, she reached her hands to his face and hungrily kissed him. Her mind clear of all rationale as she prodded her tongue through his lips.

Gajeel was shocked at the seemingly pure girl's affections. Hell, he wasn't complaining though.

His hand inched up her smooth thigh and rested on her hip. He quickly maneuvered his hand under the girl's pajama shorts to fondle her plump ass.

She moaned into his mouth and he picked her up and threw her onto the soft yet messy bed. They finally unlatched from each other's mouths and panted uncontrollably.

Levy removed her night shirt and tossed it ever so unceremoniously onto the floor. Her unbound breasts jiggled with her rough movements making the lusting male even more aroused.

He kissed all over her midriff and abdomen, then he descended to her shorts' elastic waistband. In one swift tug he removed the shorts and panties underneath.

Placing her thighs on his shoulders, he latched onto her clit with his mouth and ravished her. He stuck a thick finger into her and she moaned. She was nearing her peak when Gajeel started to move his digits in and out faster than before. She screamed his name in pleasure as her climax hit.

The bashful girl underneath him started to feel uncomfortable with herself being the only one naked and quickly stopped Gajeel's ministrations.

He knew what she was trying to get at, so he tore his shirt from his body and then moved onto his pajama pants.

Levy stopped him from removing the pants as she herself pulled them down to reveal her most needed. She marveled at him. How could she have waited this long?

She put him into her mouth and licked the tip in a circular motion. He hissed in pleasure and grabbed the blue haired girl's locks. She looked up and made eye contact with her lover.

He moved back and forth into her mouth until he almost came. He pulled out of her wet mouth and pushed her back onto the bed. They kissed hard as Gajeel positioned himself over Levy's opening.

He entered her and moved his fingers to her clit and rubbed rhythmically. He started out slowly pulling in and out, teasing her and himself, until she is yelled "harder!"

He flipped her onto her stomach and put her ass in the air. He rammed into her over and over again until he finally finished inside of her.

"Damn Shrimp." He panted heavily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gajeel."

"I was missing out on so much." He laughed.

 **End**


End file.
